Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (subtitulada en latinoamérica como El origen de la Justicia y en España como El amanecer de la Justicia) es la próxima película del universo DC que unirá por primera vez en el cine a Bruce Wayne y Superman, los héroes máximos de la casa editorial. La película es la secuela de Man of Steel y será la segunda del universo cinematográfico compartido de DC. El film está escrito por Chris Terrio, basado en una historia de Zack Snyder y David S. Goyer, además será dirigida por Snyder. Sinopsis Temiendo las acciones de un superhéroe que posee el poder de un dios y va por libre, el formidable y contundente vigilante de Gotham City se enfrenta al héroe más venerado de Metropolis, mientras el mundo intenta descubrir que tipo de héroe necesita. Y con Batman y Superman en guerra entre ellos, una nueva amenaza va ganando poder, poniendo a la humanidad en el mayor peligro de toda su historia. Por fin, podeis ver a Batman y Superman enfrentarse mutuamente en ‘Batman V Superman: Dawn Of Justice’, un épico enfrentamiento superheroico que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. Clark Kent no confía en el misterioso vigilante enmascarado de Gotham. Bruce Wayne no confía en el extraterrestre que casi destruye Metropolis. Y Lex Luthor, que odia a Superman más que nadie, está manipulando a ambos para sus propios fines retorcidos. Escoge tu bando: ¿El Hombre de Acero o el Caballero Oscuro? Descubre la respuesta a la antigua pregunta – ¿Quién ganaría? – en “Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice”. Después del titánico combate contra el General Zod, Metrópolis ha sido arrasada y Superman es la figura más controvertida del globo. Mientras que para muchos es un emblema de esperanza, cada vez hay más gente que le considera una amenaza para la humanidad y busca justicia por el caos que ha traído a la Tierra. En lo que respecta a Bruce Wayne, cree que Superman es una clara amenaza para la sociedad. Con un poder tan temerario sin controlar teme por el futuro del planeta, por lo que usa su capucha y su capa para arreglar los desastres de Superman. La rivalidad entre ambos está llena de rabia, alimentada por la amargura y la venganza, y nada puede disuadirles de que libren una guerra. Mientras tanto, una nueva amenaza aparece en la forma de un tercer hombre: uno que tiene el poder de poner en peligro a todo el mundo y causar una destrucción total. Reparto *Henry Cavill como Clark Kent / Superman, un Kriptoniano cuyos padres lo enviaron a la Tierra de pequeño para escapar de la destrucción de su planeta natal. Él ahora sirve como protector de Metrópolis y trabaja en el Daily Planet bajo el alias de Clark Kent tras los eventos de Man of Steel. *Ben Affleck como Bruce Wayne / Batman, un billonario oriundo de Gotham City quien secretamente es un vigilante justiciero contra el crimen. *Gal Gadot como Diana Prince / Wonder Woman, una semidiosa hija del dios Zeus. *Amy Adams como Lois Lane, una reportera del Daily Planet e interés amoroso de Clark Kent / Superman. *Diane Lane como Martha Kent, la madre adoptiva de Clark *Laurence Fishburne como Perry White, el editor en jefe del Daily Planet y jefe de Clark y Lois. *Jesse Eisenberg como Lex Luthor, un “complicado y sofisticado personaje” que posee inteligencia, salud y una prominente posición que lo convierte en uno de los pocos mortales capaces de plantarle cara a Superman. *Jeremy Irons como Alfred Pennyworth, el mayordomo, mentor y amigo de Bruce Wayne. *Tao Okamoto como Mercy Graves, la asistente de Lex Luthor. * Ray Fisher como Victor Stone / Cyborg *Jason Momoa como Arthur Curry / Aquaman *Scoot McNairy como Personaje por confirmar *Callan Mulvey como Personaje por confirmar *Jena Malone como Personaje por confirmar *Jeffrey Dean Morgan como Thomas Wayne *Lauren Cohan como Martha Wayne *Holly Hunter como Senadora Finch *Harry Lennix como General Swanwick *Christina Wren como Capitana Carrie Farris *Michael Shannon como el General Zod *El Senador Patrick Leahy tendrá un cameo. Producción Desarrollo En junio de 2013, se anunció que el director Zack Snyder y el guionista David S. Goyer regresarían a la secuela de la película, la cual fue rápidamente anunciada por Warner Bros con vista a ser estrenada en 2014 de la película. No obstante el mes siguiente Snyder confirmó en San Diego Comic-Con Internacional que la secuela de Man of Steel, prevista finalmente para 2015, contaría con reunión entre Superman y Batman, por primera vez en formato cinematográfico. Goyer y Snyder coescribirían la historia, y Goyer se encargaría de escribir el guión final y en principio Christopher Nolan solo estaría involucrado en la función de asesoramiento como productor ejecutivo. Snyder declaró que Batman v Superman podría inspirarse en el cómic The Dark Knight Returns sin embargo, en noviembre de 2013, él mismo aclaró que la película no se basaría en la novela gráfica. "Si se va a hacer eso, necesitamos un Superman diferente. Estamos trayendo Batman al universo en el que ahora Superman vive." Batman v Superman marca también la primera aparición de Wonder Woman en una película de acción real, dado que Warner Bros. había estado teniendo planes para desarrollar una película sobre ella desde 1996. En diciembre de 2013, Chris Terrio, quien había colaborado anteriormente con Affleck en Argo, fue contratado para reescribir el guión, debido a los compromisos de Goyer con otros proyectos. Título oficial de la película “Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice” se reveló finalmente en mayo de 2014. En Febrero de 2015 se hizo publica la primera imagen de Jason Mamoa como Aquaman. Más adelante fue anunciado que Hans Zimmer volvería a componer la banda sonora, haciendo hincapié en el desafío de no reutilizar los temas que él mismo habia compuesto para el personaje de Batman de la trilogía de Christopher Nolan. Para eso Junkie XL fue contratado como colaborador musical para encargarse del tema de Batman. Casting Henry Cavill, Amy Adams, Diane Lane, y Laurence Fishburne repiten sus papeles de Man Of Steel. Al elenco se les unieron Ben Affleck como Batman, Gal Gadot como Wonder Woman, Jesse Eisenberg como Lex Luthor, Jeremy Irons como Alfred Pennyworth, Ray Fisher como Cyborg, Jason Momoa como Aquaman, y Tao Okamoto como asistente de Lex Luthor Mercy Graves. Scoot McNairy, Callan Mulvey, Jena Malone, y Holly Hunter fueron contratados en los roles no especificados. “Dawn of Justice” es la segunda película de Affleck como un superhéroe de cómic ya que anteriormente él interpretó a Daredevil en la película del mismo nombre de 2003, lo cual fue uno de sus principales temores de interpretar a Batman, citando que "sentía no encajar en el molde tradicional pero una vez que Zack me mostró el concepto, y que sería tan diferente al de las grandes películas que Chris y Cristhian hicieron, pero thumb|300px|Fan-Art del nuevo Batman.siempre de acuerdo con la tradición, estaba emocionado". Affleck previamente había dicho en 2006 que tras Daredevil él se "había inoculado de volver a interpretar a otro superhéroe ". Snyder sintió que elegían un Batman más viejo sería la yuxtaposición perfecta de un Superman más joven, y lo describe como “un luchador contra el crimen experimentado y lleno de cicatrices, pero que conservan el encanto que el mundo ve en multimillonario Bruce Wayne". Nolan estuvo involucrado con el casting de Affleck y fue el primer actor al que Snyder se acercó con el papel. El director también llegó a ofrecérselo a Josh Brolin. Snyder comentó sobre elección de Eisenberg como Luthor, "Tener Jesse en el papel nos permite explorar esa dinámica interesante, y también nos deja llevar al personaje por algunas nuevas e inesperadas direcciones". Olga Kurylenko fue considerada para el papel de Wonder Woman antes de que Gadot fuera elegida. El productor Charles Roven reveló que esta encarnación de Wonder Woman utilizaría el origen del personaje en The New 52, por lo que ella sería una semidiosa, hija de Zeus. Esto se desvía la primera versión del origen del personaje, donde ella era "una figura de arcilla traída a la vida por los dioses". “Dawn of Justice” también supone el debut cinematográfico de Ray Fisher película, y será la primera película en que la aparecerá Cyborg, cuyo papel será más importante en las futuras películas de DC. La elección de Affleck causó una reacción significativa negativa por parte de los fans del cómic, e inmediatamente se lanzaron varias peticiones en línea para exigir su retirada del papel; a diferencia de los actores anteriores que encarnaron a Batman, él no era considerado lo suficientemente intimidante para el papel por los manifestantes. A través de las redes sociales, muchos fans también criticaron el físico Gadot en contraste con la esbelta figura guerrera de Wonder Woman. En respuesta Gadot inicio diversos programas de entrenamiento para lograr un cuerpo aproximado al de la amazona. La elección de Eisenberg como Luthor también fue fuertemente criticada haciendo hincapié en que era demasiado joven para el papel y no poseía la intimidación física que el personaje requería. Batman en la película *Sobre cómo Batman llego a la película: *En cuanto al combate entre los protagonistas: Ben Affleck sobre Batman *Como describe al personaje: *Diferencias con los otros Batmans: *Diferencias entre interpretar a Batman y Bruce Wayne: *Sobre el uso de los trajes de Frank Miller: *El rodaje: *Sobre Luthor y la interpretación de Eisenberg: *Paralelismos con el mundo actual: *¿Quién ganaría la pelea entre Batman y Superman?: Nota: Entrevista realizada por la revista francesa Studio Ciné Live y traducida por Blog de superheroes. Rodaje En septiembre de 2013, Larry Fong se unió al equipo de rodaje como director de fotografía tras haber colaborado con Zack Snyder en 300, Watchmen y Sucker Punch. El rodaje inicial comenzó el 19 de octubre de 2013, en East Los Angeles College para filmar un partido de fútbol americano entre la Universidad de Gotham y la Universidad Estatal de Metrópolis. A finales de mes, comenzó la construcción de la granja de los Kent visto en Man of Steel. La fotografía principal que implicaba al reparto principal de la película comenzó el 19 de mayo 2014 en Detroit, Michigan, con escenas de Gal Gadot como Diana Prince. La filmación adicional comenzó en Chicago, Illinois, en noviembre de 2014. Otros lugares como the Michigan Motion Picture Studios, Yorkville, Illinois y Nuevo México. Las secuencias de la película, incluyendo la escena que representaba el asesinato de los padres de Bruce Wayne, fueron filmadas con cámaras IMAX. El rodaje planeado en Marruecos fue trasladado a Nuevo México debido al virus del Ébola. Diseño Michael Wilkinson repetirá sus funciones como diseñador de vestuario. Él actualizo el traje de Superman de Man of Steel ligeramente para que "hacerlo fresco y que encajara con el mundo de Zack Snyder." El traje con el que Batman aparece en la película se ve influenciada por el que se ve en The Dark Knight Returns y a diferencia de los trajes visto en anteriores films, este está hecho de tela en lugar de parecer una armadura. Una imagen del traje de Wonder Woman fue revelada en la San Diego Comic-Con 1014, en la que el traje descarta los colores rojo, azul y oro que habitualmente utilizaba el personaje. Un segundo traje de Batman también se dio a conocer en la Comic-Con, ya diferencia al igual primero, es muy similar a la armadura utilizada en The Dark Knight Returns. En 2015 Wilkinson refiriéndose al tema de la movilidad del cuello con la capucha confirmo que esta seria cómoda y flexible para que se pueda mover de forma natural y convincente. Patrick Tatopoulos, diseñador de producción, confirmó que Bruce Wayne vive en una casa que no es la Mansión Wayne. La actual residencia de Bruce es una casa idílica al lado de un lago conocida como Glasshouse. Y continúa: “Bruce es el Bruce Wayne que conocen. Es el playboy, tiene dinero. Tiene su fuerza pero también sensibilidad artística. Tiene un pasado, una familia que lo ha llevado a donde está hoy”. Según Tatopulos el Batmóvil fue complicado encontrar lo que se sintiera adecuado pero lo consiguieron y Zack Snyder al verlo dijo “Cool”, con lo que el diseñador supo que acertó "No está conduciendo un Fórmula 1, está conduciendo un tanque con una apariencia muy sexy. Batman es más áspero, más sucio y más duro. Así que todo es duro: Las armas, el traje y el coche. Hay metralletas montadas en la parte delantera. Cuando ves por primera vez el Batmóvil, se ha estado reparando. No está saliendo del garaje como si fuera nuevo. Está rayado, dañado." "Los Batmóviles se diseñan a menudo cercanos al suelo, algo clásico. Eso no parece completamente cómodo para nosotros. Pensé que el Tumbler fue un diseño revolucionario, con la suspensión muy elevada. Quería combinar los dos vehículos. Quería algo de las motos también: Grandes ruedas, suspensión, tubos de escape"."Con la Liga de la Justicia en camino, eso influenció mis diseños de la Batcueva, el Batmóvil, el Batwing. Estamos creando un mundo para Batman, cada set, cada réplica, es real. Tenemos que estar preparados para lo que vendrá después." Al tratarse de un concepto diferente, la idea principal era crear un nuevo Batman. Según el diseñador de vestuario Michael Wilkinson, Zack Snyder hizo especial énfasis en el hecho de que se trata de un Batman realmente robusto e inclusive tiene un porte mayor al del Hombre de Acero. Esto deja en claro de que su fuerza no está vinculada con su armadura o sus gadgets, sino a su musculatura. Por supuesto, el diseñador se tomó la molestia de mencionar por enésima vez que esta versión del héroe está profundamente influenciado por el Batman de Frank Miller. Wilkinson también afirmo que el traje es una gran obra de ingeniería para permitir movimiento y que pudiera servir para las escenas de acción en el filme. Música Compuesta por Hans Zimmer y Junkie XL, la misma se puso en venta el día 18 de marzo de 2016. *''Beautiful Lie'' *''Their War Here'' *''The Red Capes Are Coming'' thumb|288px *''Day Of The Dead'' *''Must There Be A Superman?'' *''New Rules'' *''Do You Bleed?'' *''Problems Up Here'' *''Black and Blue'' *''Tuesday'' *''Is She With You?'' *''This Is My World'' *''Men Are Still Good'' (The Batman Suite) *''Blood Of My Blood'' (Bonus Track) *''Vigilante'' (Bonus Track) *''May I Help You, Mr. Wayne?'' (Bonus Track) *''They Were Hunters'' (Bonus Track) *''Fight Night'' (Bonus Track) Estreno Dawn of Justice tiene previsto ser estrenada en los Estados Unidos el 25 de marzo de 2016, y en el Reino Unido el 29 de abril de 2016, en 3D. En enero de 2014 la película fue movida de su fecha de lanzamiento original (17 de julio 2015) al 6 de mayo de 2016 con el fin de darle a los cineastas "tiempo para realizar plenamente su visión, dada la naturaleza visual compleja de la historia". La fecha de lanzamiento fue trasladada de al 25 marzo 2016 para no coincidir con la fecha de estreno de “Marvel Studios' Captain America: Civil War” ya que la competencia era innecesaria. Futuro Dawn of Justice marca el inicia de un universo cinematográfico de DC Comics. Warner Bros. habían planeado previamente una película de La Liga de la Justicia para 2008 con George Miller como director, pero fue cancelada por lo que el estudio decidió reiniciar al Hombre de Acero en su lugar. Poco después de la filmación de Man of Steel termino en junio de 2012, Warner Bros. contrató a Will Beall para escribir una película de la liga de justicia. Beall fue reemplazado por Goyer en abril de 2014 se anunció que Zack Snyder sería el director de La Liga de la Justicia tras “Dawn of Justice” con vista de lanzarla en 2017. Chris Terrio sustituyo Goyer como guionista. Henry Cavill, Ben Affleck, Gal Gadot, y Ray Fisher repetirían sus papales. En octubre de 2014, se anunció que La Liga de la Justicia sería una película de dos partes, con Snyder dirigiendo ambas. La segunda película tiene previsto ser estrenada en el año 2019. Trailers Trailers Batman vs. Superman Teaser Trailer Sneak Peek (2015) Ben Affleck Superhero Movie HD Batman v Superman - Trailer 1 - Subtitulado Batman v Superman - Trailer 2 - Subtitulado Batman v Superman - Adelanto Batman v Superman - Trailer 3 Subtitulado Promos Anuncio Lex OS para NYCC Batman Vs. Superman Promo TV Spot Spot NFL Playoffs 1 Spot NFL Playoffs 2 Clip Conan- ¿Tu Sangras? 'Batman v Superman Dawn of Justice' conoce a Hendrick Motorsports No olvides Galerías Pósters Movie.jpg Batman_BVS.jpg Superman_BVS.jpg CDy1VccUEAA1vcf.jpg CJqIielUkAA08JI.jpg Póster_de_Superman_BVS.png Póster_de_Batman_BVS.png Póster_de_Wonder_Woman_BVS.png Imágenes promocionales Supcavil.jpg Batfleck.jpg Ww.jpg Thisisofficiallythenewbatmobilebadtothebone_1.jpg Batfleck2.jpg 35364.jpg 35490.jpg 36290.jpg BatSuit en DOJ.jpg Bat-Traje_Afleck.png Otro traje de Batman BVS.png 1908118_433393336830706_5650431763016638241_n.jpg Batman-142358.jpg Superman-142359.jpg Batman v superman trinity.png Ci6kwjbwiaaank0jpg-large-142362.jpeg Ci6txgguaaa-2an-142368.jpg 39675 medium.png 39712_big.jpg 39713_big.jpg 39714_big.jpg 39723_big.jpg 39741_big.jpg 39742_big.jpg 39743_big.jpg 39744_big.jpg 39745_big.jpg 39746_big.jpg 39750_big.jpg Batmovil_universo_extendido_DC_1.jpg Lex_Luthor_BVS.jpg Batman_BvS.jpg Total_Film.jpg BVS_bat.jpg BVS_sup.jpg BVS_total.jpg BVS_ww.jpg BVS_set_1.jpg BVS_set_2.jpg Batmanvsuperman_pelea.png Batman-Superman1.jpg Lexcorp.jpg Infografia_de_competición.jpg Bruce_Alfred_BVS.jpg Batman_v_Superman.jpg Arte promocional 10417815_783859881733758_8660875176825473064_n.jpg 10454981_957876150903725_3828043017289895767_o.jpg WW art.png 11178247_957871784237495_5741789047722968288_n.jpg 11141320_957876147570392_2994116977792322863_o.jpg 11148683_957876590903681_7418404810181933093_o.jpg 11168462_957876490903691_1400700976657642552_n.jpg 11174327_957876497570357_7485205785014775645_o.jpg Mulhermaravilhacapa.jpg Btawin.jpg Dark.jpg Hust.jpg Www.jpg Arte conceptual BvS_2.jpeg BvS_3.jpeg BvS_4.jpeg BvS_5.jpeg BvS_6.jpeg BvS_8.jpeg BvS_9.jpeg Batman2HD.jpg BatmanHD.jpg 00021-ew-bat-cave-concept-art-0-164120.png Curiosidades *Esta es la segunda película de Ben Affleck como un superhéroe, siendo Daredevil (2003) la primera. *La elección de Affleck no fue bien recibida por los fanáticos de Batman y tras el anuncio se lanzaron diversas campañas online pidiéndole a Warner Bros. y DC recurrir a otro actor. *Esta será la primera vez en la historia que Superman y Batman aparecen juntos en la gran pantalla. *Antes de ser anunciado como Batman, se rumoreó que Affleck podría dirigir la película de La Liga de la Justicia. * La película fue anunciada en el Comic-Con International de 2013 en San Diego, donde Zack Snyder trajo a Harry Lennix al escenario para leer la famosa cita del cómic ''The Dark Knight Returns'' ("Quiero que me recuerdes... en todos los años por venir... en tus momentos más íntimos... ...como el único hombre que te derrotó") cuando el logotipo del filme apareció en pantalla. *Dada su amistad con J. J. Abrams (director de “Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens”), Zack Snyder y él comenzaron una serie de bromas en línea con imágenes que mezclaban elementos de ambas películas, por ejemplo una fotografía de Superman portando un sable láser o un vídeo del Millenium Falcon cargando al nuevo Batmóvil. *Entrevistado por la revista Empire, Christian Bale decía sentirse impresionado por el fichaje de Ben Affleck como Bruce Wayne y que incluso le hubiera gustado volver a enfundarse la capa y la capucha. "Tengo que admitir que, aunque pensé que era el momento adecuado de parar, siempre pensé: ¨Oh, vamos... ¡Hagamos otra película!¨. Así que cuando escuché que alguien más iba a hacer de Batman, me quedé mirando a la nada durante una media hora ... Tengo 40 años... Estar celoso porque alguien más vaya a interpretarlo... Supongo que tendría que haberlo superado a estas alturas." *En una escena de la película “I am Leyend” (2007), donde Will Smith está de cacería por una aparentemente solitaria New York, se puede ver una publicidad con el logo de Batman y el escudo de Superman. La película está ambientada en un futuro 2012. *Ben Affleck (Bruce Wayne/Batman) y Diane Lane (Martha Kent) aparecieron en la película "Hollywoodland", donde Affleck interpretó a George Reeves, el actor conocido por interpretar a Superman en televisión. *Josh Brolin, Ryan Gosling, Matthew Goode, Richard Armitage, Max Martini, Armie Hammer, Jensen Ackles y Joe Manganiello fueron considerados para el papel de Batman antes de que Ben Affleck fuera anunciado. *Ben Affleck comenzó a entrenarse dos horas diarias el día después de ser elegido como Batman para prepararse físicamente para el papel. *Ben Affleck necesita 25 minutos y tres personas para enfundarse el ‪Bat-Traje. En cambio a Henry Cavill solo le toma 15 minutos ponerse su traje de Superman. Categoría:Cine Categoría:Universo cinematográfico extendido de DC